


the boys of summer

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: michael jones is sixteen years old and in love





	the boys of summer

I am alone in my room, staring at the ceiling. The faint buzz of a fan in the corner of my room plays in my head like a song on repeat. His pictures are all over my room, a collection that I have built up over the past few years. There are pictures of us smiling, laughing, happy. Then there are just the pictures of him, snapshots of moments where he wasn't looking or was caught off guard. Those ones are my personal favorites, although he tells me that he wishes I would take them down and burn them. How could I ever burn something so important to me? How could I throw such a precious memory of him away like that?

It’s so hot outside this summer that every time we walk I feel like I’m melting into a new shape. His shape. We lay in the grass for hours, pointing at the different clouds up in the sky. We are an entity, he and I. The minute he came into my life he changed the world and all the things around me. I feel dizzy every time he speaks my name. I can look at him and write a different story about his face each time I look, always discovering something new.

The old lady that used to live next door to me would bake us cookies for cleaning her yard and being, “such lovely young men.” We would rake the leaves from the fall away and water her plants and again she would say, “such lovely young—“

I hear a soft knock at my door and smile. “Come in,” I say and there he is. He walks in with such a confidence that is enough for the both of us. He sits down on the edge of my bed and I push myself up from where I am laying on my back, have to be closer to him. When I finally reach him and can pull him against me, everything feels right again.

I’m not sure when things started to feel wrong, but in his arms I feel like it is happy hour and there is no place I would rather be. I roll us over so I’m on top of him and he is on the bottom and we just lay there for a while, wrapped up in one another. “I like this, I like us.” I mumble into his t-shirt and he laughs. “No seriously, it’s like, when you come over everything blurs together into this one big happy feeling. I love it, I love you.”

I press a kiss to the center of his stomach and he pets my hair. His fingers combing through it slowly, occasionally getting caught in the tight curls, and it tugs at my scalp, but I don't mind. Can’t be bothered to care. We stay like that for awhile, a small buzz running through me just from him touching my hair. His steady weight underneath me, my anchor in the storm.

I find my mind wandering back to the first time we kissed. “I was so nervous,” I tell him, “I was worried you would hate me forever or something after that,”

“I could never hate you, dude.” he says, and goes back to petting my messy hair. I snuggle further into him, I could stay like this forever. In a world where I’m sixteen forever and life is so whatever. This love is sticky sweet and couldn't be more perfect to me. It’s small and probably insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but it is so big to me. Just laying here in his arms is enough for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one is so very short but I just wanted to write at least one thing tonight before I go to bed. And hey, the world can always use a little more raychael!  
> It is not the best thing I've ever written and its a little weird and probably out of character, but I hope someone out there enjoyed it regardless!
> 
> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
